


Untitled

by ro_mm_ck



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-11
Updated: 2009-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_mm_ck/pseuds/ro_mm_ck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the lovely and talented Carla who posted <a href="http://pics.livejournal.com/countessmary/pic/0002b4zs/">this image</a> and requested Dean/Willow with the prompt eternity. This is what came to my mind.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely and talented Carla who posted [this image](http://pics.livejournal.com/countessmary/pic/0002b4zs/) and requested Dean/Willow with the prompt eternity. This is what came to my mind.

When she'd walked into the barn, she'd felt something evil inside. Hands held open at her sides, her hair blew around her face as the blast from her finger tips into the spirit in front of her. Instead of having its intended impact, the energy flowed right through the apparition and into the man standing behind it, sending him smashing into the back wall. Willow's eyes went wide and stared as the spirit flickered and disappeared. Running over to the man she'd not seen when she walked inside, she knelt down and began to scan his body for wounds.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" she asked when she heard him groan, grateful that she hadn't killed him.

"Yeah, I'm great. People slam me into walls all the time," he said, standing up and dusting himself off.

"Actually that's true," she heard from behind her and turned around to find a very tall man standing in the doorway she'd just walked in.

"Shut it, Sammy."

"I'm so sorry," Willow said, her eyes wide, her face scrunched in concern as she saw blood trickling from the back of the man's head. "I didn't see you behind the spirit. I wouldn't have blasted him if I'd known there was anyone in here. I'm usually so much better with this control stuff. You'd think that after fifteen years I would be able to tell that there's a human in the room. At least I assume you're human. You are human, aren't you?" she asked and then continued at his nod. "I'm Willow, by the way."

"I'm Dean and that's Sammy," Dean said with a nod toward his brother.

"Sam," he corrected and held his hand out to her. Shaking her hand, he took in the small witch and tilted his head toward Dean. "So what did this moron get himself into while I was gone for five seconds?"

"I didn't get myself into anything. One minute I'm staring at Dad..." Dean tried to explain as he rubbed his head.

"Dad?" Sam said with a concerned frown.

"Yeah and the next minute this ball of light that was turned up to eleven shot through him and into me and then I'm making friends with the wall and slamming into the floor," he finished, wiping his hand on his jeans leaving a red smear behind.

"You're sure it was Dad?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Don't ask me how because I have no idea but it was Dad, standing there. She barged in before he could say anything but it was definitely Dad."

"I'm guessing it probably wasn't your Dad. I should have recognized that energy when I came in the door," she said berating herself. "I don't know how to put this nicely but your dad doesn't happen to be dead, does he?" she asked with an uncomfortable grimace.

"How did you know?" Dean said, his eyes flickering toward Sam as he slid his hand toward the gun tucked inside his coat. He'd spent so long getting up from his fall that he'd let his guard down in front of this woman he'd never met, never seen before. She was a curious looking thing, all wispy and thin with red hair and a complexion that made him think of Anna. She obviously had a power he'd never seen before; a power his bruised body was willing to admit was on the strong side.

"I've felt that power before," she admitted. "The First Evil."

"The First Evil?" Sam asked, stepping closer to Dean, listening intently while still preparing to exit quickly.

"Yes. My friends and I had a run in with it several years ago when it opened the Hellmouth in Sunnydale," she explained.

"Hellmouth?" Dean said, raising an eyebrow and taking a step back from her. "What are you exactly?" Dean asked.

"Well, I'm a witch," she said, thinking that much was already obvious.

"Great," Dean said, frowning.

"Dean, don't start," Sam warned. This witch was obviously powerful and she didn't seem to be in any hurry to take them out and knew about this First Evil business. He was willing to give it some time for things to become clear.

"What do you have against witches?" Willow asked putting her hands on her hips and her resolve face in place.

"Dean's got issues," Sam explained. "Something about the spitting and..."

"Spitting?" Willow interrupted. "Blech. Why would we go around spitting on things? That's disgusting!"

"It's what you witches do, with your hex bags, and the..." Dean said, starting his usual tirade on the ways of witches.

"I don't know what witches you've been going around with, mister, but I've never spat on anyone in my life and the last time I made a hex bag or anything like it, it was a scapular for warding off ghosts," Willow said heatedly.

"Maybe I should explain," Sam said, stopping Dean from stepping up to the small witch. He explained to Willow some of the basics of their history with witches, what they knew about them, and a very shallow description of what they did as hunters.

"So the two of you are like your very own Scooby gang?" she asked with a smile.

"Something like that," Sam laughed.

"Yeah, he's Fred. He loves him some neckerchiefs," Dean said. "We've explained who we are. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm Willow and I live here in Cleveland right now. I'm a witch and I'm here specifically because I felt the evil like I told you. I like long walks on the beach and punk music. My dislikes are rude people and demons who try to kill me or my friends," she said saucily looking at Dean in challenge.

"Funny," he deadpanned.

"Why don't we sit down for some coffee or something so we can sort this thing out. We're in town because there are some seriously weird things going around and you obviously know something about them so maybe we can help each other out," Sam suggested.

"I like your friend's plan," Willow said, walking toward the front of the barn.

"My brother," Dean corrected, following her outside.

"You're brothers?" she said. She looked at both guys and smiled.

"Yeah we're brothers. What's that about?" Dean said as they rounded the barn.

"So this is the family business? Interesting... He got all the height genes didn't he?" she said looking up at Sam as they walked toward the Impala.

"Hey," Dean said, walking around to the driver's side of the car.

Willow just smiled. "Nice car."


End file.
